<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Closed Doors by Ris116</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370592">Behind Closed Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ris116/pseuds/Ris116'>Ris116</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Queen's Gambit (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ris116/pseuds/Ris116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Beltik/Annette Packer, Harry Beltik/Beth Harmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I hang out here for a little bit?” Annette asked. “My next class isn’t for another hour.”</p>
<p><br/>“You know you don’t have to ask me that.”Harry laughed. “We do this everyday.”</p>
<p><br/>“I like messing with you.” She took a sip of her coffee and looked over his shoulder. “I’m glad I don’t have to take that class.”</p>
<p><br/>“I think Calc three was enough for everyone.” He tapped his pencil against the table, smiling to himself. “Are you doing anything tonight?”</p>
<p><br/>Annette shook her head. “There’s a Dr. Who marathon. I was going to watch that all night.” Annette smiled coyly at him.</p>
<p>“You can keep me company.”</p>
<p><br/>“I would like that.”<br/>———————————————————<br/>Harry knocked on the door of Annettes small apartment at 7 o’clock wearing his blue corduroy jacket, black polo and dark jeans. He took a deep breath waiting for her to get to the door. He was excited to be spending time alone with Annette doing something fun rather than in a dusty library basement quietly studying together. More and more they had been having small moments of time together: an hour here and there that they would sit and have coffee or walk around campus together. On her birthday, he took her to see Rosemarys Baby at the local drive in.</p>
<p>Initially, spending time with Annette was a way to distract himself from Beth. Annette was another smart, pretty, ambitious young woman with shared interests that he could talk to for hours. He appreciated her competitive streak. Eventually, feelings of admiration and competition turned into something more complicated. Over what was probably one too many bourbons, he told her everything that had happened between him and Beth.</p>
<p><br/>Annette listened quietly though his semi-drunken rambling. At the end, she hugged him tightly and told him that he sometimes doing the right thing hurts and that he couldn’t fix Beth no matter how much he loved her. After that night, despite having a hangover the next day and a sore neck from sleeping on the couch, he felt better.</p>
<p><br/>Feelings of resolving guilt over leaving Beth alone in that big, empty house were quickly replaced with strange urges to spend more time with Annette outside the library basement.</p>
<p><br/>When she opened the door, his train of thought was broken. She was wearing a short red plaid mini skirt and black top. Her small apartment was dimly lit, the only light being the TV on a small stand and a light in the kitchen.</p>
<p><br/>“You’re late.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago.”</p>
<p><br/>Harry kicked his sneakers off. “There was traffic.” He settled himself on the couch when Annette handed him a beer before sitting next to him.</p>
<p><br/>“This is for getting through reruns.” She bumped her can against his. “Cheers to being a little bit bored, but with a good friend.”</p>
<p><br/>As the episode progressed Harry noticed Annette slowly inching closer from her side of the couch to where he sat on the other side. By the end of the episode, she had moved next to him. He felt her fingers on his hand, making the corner of his mouth twitch into a small smile. In response, he laced his fingers in hers. Her hand was warm and soft in his.<br/>They sat in silence for several minutes before Annette spoke. “Is this ok?”<br/>“Yeah.” He looked up from where his eyes were trained on the mint green rug. “I like this.”<br/>Harry let go of her hand to put his arm around her, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, putting all her weight against him. He was warm and smelled like Old Spice.<br/>Annette had lost track of how many episodes they had sat curled up together. She was fairly certain that Harry had fallen asleep at some point as his breathing had gotten slow and deep. She turned look up at him and to her surprise he was awake. He smiled down at her sweetly. She noticed that he still didn’t show his teeth when he smiled.<br/>In that moment their eyes met. Annette always thought he had such pretty eyes. Big and blue and expressive. She felt his fingers tilt her face up to his, then his lips on hers The kiss was soft and gentle, but deliberate all the same.<br/>“Wow.” Annette was wide eyed when Harry pulled away.<br/>“I can’t tell if that’s a good wow or a ‘go home Harry’ wow.” He said quietly.<br/>“I don’t want you to go home.” She paused. “Stay the night.”<br/>Harry stretched out on the couch, moving to let Annette curl up next to him with her head on his chest. She draped an arm across his stomach, reaching for his hand. Her fingers brushed against a sliver of exposed skin from where his shirt had ridden up.<br/>Annette nestled her face into his neck and closed her eyes. He felt her lips and teeth on his collar bone. Her small hands pushed their way under his shirt. She felt his heart race and a small rumble in his chest that could have been a suppressed moan.<br/>Annette worked her way from the base of his neck to be eye level with him. Harry’s cheeks were flushed pink and the pupils in his bright blue eyes dilated. When he kissed her this time, it was not sweet and gentle, but rough and filled with want. She melted into him as he ran his tongue over her teeth, eliciting a small whine.<br/>Harry began to work his hands under her black turtleneck when she stopped him. “I need to tell you something.”<br/>“What’s that?” He asked.<br/>“I’ve-“ she took a deep breath. “I’ve never been with anyone.”<br/>Harry sat up, sitting cross legged across from her. “That’s ok. We can stop.” He smiled sweetly.<br/>“No, I just wanted you to know.” She said matter of factly. “I really like you and I want you to be my first. If that’s ok with you.”<br/>“It is.” he brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear. “I really like you too, Annette.”<br/>“So you’re totally over Beth?”<br/>“Beth and I are friends, but she doesn’t hold that place in my heart anymore. She hasn’t for a while.”<br/>With that, Annette stood up and took Harry’s hand leading him to her bedroom. She turned on the lamp on the bedside table to illuminate the small room. Her bed was made up with pink and yellow pillows with flower print. Pictures of her friends were pinned to the wall next to her desk, which faced the window.<br/>Annette stood on her toes to kiss him again. It was slow and lingering. She wove her hand into his hair. It was soft between her fingers. The back of Harry’s legs hit the side of the bed, making his knees buckle under him. He fell onto the bed, pulling Annette down on top of him.<br/>She felt her skirt ride up on her thighs as she straddled his hips. For a second she was worried that Harry would see her underwear peaking from under her already short skirt. His eyes were focused on her face though, studying her.<br/>“So much for the Dr. Who marathon.” He smiled at her. His hands rested on legs, dangerously close to the hem of her skirt.<br/>“I like this better.” Annette smiled back at him before undoing his belt. She slowly unbuttoned his jeans before sliding them down his legs. The outline of his half hard cock was visible through the thin cotton of his black and green plaid boxers. She ran her hand up his length, trying to judge how big he was.<br/>She was pleasantly surprised to find that despite Harry being of average height and fairly thin, that part of him was bigger than she expected. Annette had often laid on his side of a couch smelling the pillow he had been laying against, wondering what he would feel like. If it would hurt. Her sisters always told her that her first time would hurt and that men were pushy about getting what they wanted.<br/>“Hey,” Harry’s voice broke her train of thought. “What are you thinking about?”<br/>“I’m nervous.” She said quietly, moving her hands back to her lap.<br/>“We don’t have to do this tonight.” He sat up. “What exactly are you nervous about though?”<br/>“My sisters said that your first time hurts.”<br/>He was quiet for a moment before reaching to hold her hand. “We can wait then.”<br/>“I don’t want to wait anymore. I’m tired of hanging out with you and then coming back here-” she stopped to choose her words. “-to think about you and what I want you to do to me.”<br/>“If you want to keep going, I’ll be gentle.” He smiled at her. “And you have to tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like or if something hurts.”<br/>Harry was leaned with his back against the wall when Annette sat in his lap again. He traced her cheek with the pad of his thumb before kissing her. His lips were soft against hers. Before he could pull away, she deepened the kiss. She bit his lower lip before traveling down his neck and collarbone, leaving small red bite marks. She felt him twitch against the growing wet spot in her underwear, making her grind against him.<br/>Annette felt his hands on her hips traveling upward under her shirt. His long fingers were warm as they played with the lace of her bra before cupping her breasts. They were heavy in his hands. Suddenly, his hands were gone and her shirt was being lifted over her head. The thin lace bra she purposely wore did very little to hide her pebbled nipples. She felt Harry’s lips against her neck, kissing and biting his way down her collar bone. He nudged her to lay down and continued to kiss down her chest until he reached the top of the thin material.<br/>“Is it ok if I take this off?” He asked, reaching under her back.<br/>Annette was unable to find the words to reply and nodded, reaching for the back of his neck to kiss him. She shifted so Harry could more easily unhook her bra. After a few tries, she felt it come loose and pushed it off her shoulders. He resumed working his way down her chest, taking one pink nipple into his mouth, alternating between sucking and biting while gently pinching the other, rolling between his fingers.<br/>She moaned loudly, not thinking about what her neighbors might hear. Annette began tugging at Harry’s shirt, pulling it up over his head. He was thin and wiry, like she had expected, with a light dusting a dark hair. She ran her fingers down his chest and stomach to the waistband of his tenting boxers.<br/>“Wait.” He sat back. “Tonight’s about you.”<br/>Harry unzipped her skirt, pulling it down her legs before tossing it in the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He rubbed the now very large wet spot in her underwear before pushing the light purple material to the side to slide a finger inside her. He massaged the small bundle of nerves that made her back arch off the bed before removing her panties all together. He slid in another finger easily. She was tight and wet when she bucked her hips on his hand. He felt her begin to clench around his fingers as he rhythmically moved them inside her. He only stopped after he heard her cry out and then relax, completely out of breath and cheeks flushed.<br/>“You’re very good at that.” She brushed her hair out of her face.<br/>“Thanks.” He blushed. “That didn’t hurt, right?”<br/>“Not at all.” Annette sat up to kiss him. “That felt better than when I do it alone.”<br/>“Yeah?” Harry said between kisses. He looked down to see her pulling his boxers down. “What do you think about when you’re alone?”<br/>“I can show you.”<br/>Annette wrapped her fingers around cock, gently stroking it. He felt her wrap her leg around his waist pulling his hips closer. She guided the tip of his erection to her entrance.<br/>“I’m ready.” She said quietly.<br/>She closed her eyes and heard Harry take a deep breath before gently sliding into her. There was no pain, just the feeling of being stretched and filled completely. He stopped briefly, looking into her eyes before continuing. He trust into her again, harder and faster than the first time. And then again and again. She moaned in sync with the sound of the bed hitting the wall, wrapping her legs around him.<br/>“Enjoying yourself?” He asked in between thrusts.<br/>Annette couldn’t find the words to tell him to keep going, even harder or faster if he wanted. She felt herself tightening around her every time he hit that tender spot inside her. Her back arched as she tried to fight her climax, but that only encouraged him to change angles and force her over the edge. Her whole body shuddered violently as she loudly moaned his name. Harry quickly followed, filling her.<br/>Annette pulled the comforter over them while Harry caught his breath. She laid her head on his sweat slicked chest. His heart pounded. They lay in silence for a while, Harry occasionally kissing the top of her head or fingers.<br/>“This isn’t how I expected tonight to go.”<br/>“No?” She asked coyly.<br/>“No, I figured I would end up falling asleep on the couch.”<br/>“Well look at you. Upgrading to a bed.” She kissed his cheek.<br/>“A bed complete with a naked girl in it.” He laughed.<br/>Annette cuddled closer to him, putting her leg over his. She felt her eyes getting heavy and tried to fight off sleep.<br/>“Annette,” Harry said quietly. “I really like you. I don’t want this to be a one time thing or the only thing we do.”<br/>“I’ve wanted this for a long time.” She smiled. “With you specifically. I just wanted to make sure Beth wasn’t in the picture anymore.”<br/>“You’re the only one I want to be with.” He tipped her face up to his again, kissing her deeply.<br/>Harry felt her relax into his arms and bury her face into his chest. After a few minutes of quiet, even breathing he was fairly sure that Annette had fallen asleep.<br/>———————————————————<br/>Annette woke up first the next morning. The sunlight streaming into the room from the open blinds hurt her eyes. Harry was still fast asleep next to her, the sun not seeming to bother him. She watched his chest rise and fall slowly, taking in all a small details of his face. The large scar on his forehead, his long eyelashes, the small bump in the bridge of his nose. She never noticed how curly his hair was.<br/>The cold morning air made her shiver, bringing back memories of the previous night. She shimmied closer to him, trying not to wake him. In his sleep, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. He mumbled something inaudible. His chest was warm against her back, as he breathed softly into her hair. As Annette settled next to him, she felt something poke into her lower back. She smiled to herself and wiggled her hips against him. The feeling of her ass against his erection managed to wake him up.<br/>“Good morning.” Harry yawned. “How did you sleep?”<br/>“Like the dead.” She rocked her hips back again. “What about you?”<br/>“Better than I usually do.” Harry slid his hand up to her breasts, gently rolling a pert nipple between his fingers. “Probably because I had a pretty girl next to me.”<br/>Annette felt new wetness starting to pool between her legs. She wanted him inside her again, badly. His hand left her breasts and travelled down between her legs. He briefly dipped his fingers into her wetness, but withdrew them. He lifted her leg only to tease her with the head of his cock, rubbing it against her entrance.<br/>“Please Harry.” She whimpered.<br/>He was silent except for a soft whine as he thrust into her. His cock stretched her again, relieving the little bit of soreness from the night before. If they didn’t wake the neighbors last night, she was certain they did then. Annette moaned his name with every stroke. His free hand had found her clit, making sure to pay close attention to it as he deliberately moved in and out of her.<br/>Annette felt herself reaching climax when he suddenly stopped. She clenched around him in anticipation.<br/>“Why did you stop?” She demanded.<br/>“It feels better if you wait.” He whispered, tenderly twisting a nipple between his fingers again.<br/>“Harry,” he began to thrust into her again. “Please don’t stop.”<br/>He gave into her begging and roughly lifted her leg. What had started as gentle love making morphed into something more carnal. Any control Harry had the previous night left when she desperately pleaded for him to fuck her harder and faster. That she wanted his cum. Under the comforter was suddenly too hot, sweat beading on her chest and between their bodies. Harry’s thrusts became more erratic as his fingers found her clit again.<br/>She tightened around him until she saw a flash of white behind her eyes. Her heart raced and she felt him twitch hard inside her, then a burst of warmth followed by Harry cursing loudly. After a moment, he withdrew himself and rolled onto his back, putting his arm over his eyes.<br/>“That was amazing.” Annette was finally able to find words. She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him, waiting for an response. His cheeks and chest were pink and sweaty. There was something sweet and sexy about his messy hair. “Are you waiting for the blood to get back to your brain?”<br/>He nodded.<br/>Annette pulled the blanket over them. “Have I rendered the great Harry Beltik speechless?”<br/>She could feel his eyes roll with that comment. He smiled and moved his arm. “The smart, beautiful, driven, and kind Annette Packer has turned me into a speechless idiot.”<br/>“I’ve wanted you to be my speechless idiot for a long time, Harry.” She kissed his neck, nibbling up to his jaw.<br/>“If you keep that up we’re never going to get out of bed.” he ran his fingers down her side.<br/>“We should probably shower and eat something.” She sniffed. “We should definitely shower.”<br/>“Do I still have a toothbrush here?”<br/>“You do.” Annette flipped onto her stomach. “You have soap and stuff too.”<br/>Harry sat up and stretched before swinging his long legs off the bed. The shock of the cold floor against his feet made him shiver, sending goosebumps down his back. Annette watched him pad toward the bathroom before turning around, leaning against the doorframe. For the first time she was able to take his thin frame and pale skin and dark hair. There were small pink patches her mouth had left on his neck and chest. She wondered if they would bruise.<br/>“So much for modesty.” Her comment made him smile. She remembered the first time he ever smiled at her. That stupid shit eating grin he gave her right before Beth beat him. He thought he was going to win before she had run to the bathroom. Back then his smile was significantly more crooked, but he was still handsome to her. She never would have thought that that same young man would be standing completely naked in her doorway seven years later. It was rare to see even glimpses of the cocky 18 year old Harry that she watched at the tournament.<br/>“I think modesty went out the window when you were moaning my name.” That fucking smile. “I’m pretty sure you asked me to fuck you harder. Unless I’m remembering it wrong?”<br/>Annette stood up and strode toward him, kissing him lightly on the mouth before taking his hand to lead him to the shower. She leaned into the shower to turn the water on. As she adjusted the water, she heard Harry rummaging through the cabinet and then the sink run.<br/>Harry gave her a a few minutes in the shower alone while he brushed his teeth. She let the hot water roll down her body. Between her legs felt sore and sticky, but good all the same. Annette closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall.<br/>“Hey,” Harry said quietly. “Do you want company or do you want me to leave you alone?”<br/>“No, you can come in.” She replied.<br/>“You just looked sad.” He caressed her cheek.<br/>Annette leaned against his chest. “The opposite actually, I’m really happy, but I’m also exhausted and sore.”<br/>Harry reached over her to grab a washcloth and soap. He gently scrubbed her back and shoulders, then moved to her chest and arms. She relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around him. Annette felt him run his fingers through her hair, massaging her head. She didn’t care that he was getting her hair wet or that despite standing in the shower he still smelled like sweat and sex. She almost liked the latter.<br/>Annette looked up at him, brushing her lips against his before stepping back into the stream of water. She tipped her head back, wetting her hair and reaching for the shampoo. Harry watched as she washed her hair and the suds flowed down her body.<br/>She placed her hands on his hips, guiding him to stand in the water. Harry squeezed his eyes closed as Annette worked shampoo into his hair. Her fingers were so gentle as they massaged his scalp. She pressed herself against him, his chest hair tickled her nipples, making them harden. She couldn’t ignore the warm feeling that had started to spread between her thighs again.<br/>Before Harry could open his eyes, he felt Annettes small hand wrap around his cock and her lips against his neck. From his neck, he felt her kiss down his chest and stomach. He opened his eyes to see Annette on her knees. She stroked his cock, spreading precum beading at the top around the head with her tongue.<br/>“I’ve never done this before.” She blurted out. “But, I want to try it.”<br/>Harry only responded with a groan when she wrapped her lips around the tip. She worked her hand at the base of of his cock while taking more of him into her mouth. She heard a soft thud of his head hitting the wall followed by a groan again. Annette felt his hand on her face, tilting it to look at him. The sight of her tiny mouth and puffy lips around his cock nearly sent him over the edge. He pulled her up from her knees to push her against the cold tile wall, passionately kissing her and massaging her breasts. Annette was preoccupied with stroking Harry’s cock to notice him working his fingers into her. She ground her hips against his hand.<br/>“Turn around.” he moaned into her mouth.<br/>Annette spun around, bracing herself against the wall as Harry pushed into her. Gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, he savored how tight and hot and wet she was. He watched as she stretched around him. He released his grip on her hips to rub circles on her clit, still slowly fucking her from behind. Annette quietly whined with each thrust, doing her best to not cum. She moved his hand to to play with her nipples.<br/>“Annette, I’m getting close.” He moaned, slamming into her harder each time. Harry returned his fingers between her legs, determined to have her finish first. She clenched around him, giving into her orgasm. In only a few thrusts more, Harry let out a strangled cry, filling her again. She felt his eyes linger on her as he pulled out, his cum leaking out of her when she straightened up.<br/>Annette wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes and kissing him gently. Water rolled down his nose when she pulled away, reaching for the soap. She worked it into the washcloth before scrubbing his arms and chest. Eventually the water turned cold, forcing them out of the shower. Harry silently wrapped the pink towel around his waist, watching Annette dry her hair before wrapping her own towel around her.<br/>“What do you want for breakfast?” Annette asked, pulling a fitted brown sweater over her head.<br/>“Magees?” Harry suggested. “They have good doughnuts.”<br/>“On the way, do you want to pick up some clean clothes?” She blushed. “I like having you around and I’d love it if you stayed a few more days.”<br/>Harry smiled while trying to sort through the pile of discarded clothes. “Will you stay at my place after? You’ve never really come over.”<br/>“You’ve never really invited me over.” Annette brushed her hair. “You always just came here.”<br/>They wandered to the door, Harry untying and retying his ratty black converse while Annette slid on flats. She held his hand while they walked out the door to Harry’s car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>